


Breathless

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s kisses do something to Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written hor my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo/Dee, Dee's kisses take Ryo's breath away,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga and after Vol. 7.

Right from the start, even though Ryo tried to deny it to himself, Dee’s kisses took his breath away. It made him angry at first, that being kissed by a man did things to him that kissing a woman never had. He’d used to wonder why people made such a big deal about kissing, but the first time Dee kissed him he finally found out what he’d been missing.

By the third time, he should have been prepared, but it seemed Dee had been holding back the first couple of times. Heart pounding, legs turned to jelly, Ryo slid down the wall to land on his ass on the floor. Where had Dee learned to kiss like that? He was way too good and Ryo already knew, deep inside, that Dee’s kisses were going to be his undoing.

It kept happening. When he was sick in bed with a fever, Dee smooched him and set Ryo’s heart racing again. On vacation in England, Dee’s kisses made him feel like he was melting and floating at the same time. After Mother Lane was injured, Dee’s lips against his neck and throat had been like brands of fire, igniting answering sparks of sensation throughout his whole body. He couldn’t have pushed Dee away if he’d tried, so it was probably a good thing that his partner had stopped when he had.

Time after time, Dee ambushed him; it didn’t matter where they were. Dee’s apartment, the firing range, Ryo’s sofa, Ryo’s bed, a schoolroom in the aftermath of an explosion… Oh, wait, that one had been him kissing Dee. Ryo still wasn’t sure quite how that had happened; he’d just been so scared that he would lose the best friend he’d ever had, and when he’d seen Dee safe and alive, instinct had taken over. Okay, how about later that day in the hospital? That one had been all Dee.

Despite Ryo’s frequent protests, he couldn’t keep denying that he enjoyed Dee’s kisses and wanted more of them. He got butterflies just thinking about kissing his partner, and he thought about it way too much. That couldn’t be good.

As time passed, the kisses only got better and Ryo gave up all thought of resistance. After all, it wasn’t necessary anymore, not after the first time he spent the night with Dee. Now they kiss every day, sometimes for hours if Bikky is elsewhere. They do other things as well, and Ryo is slowly getting used to that side of things. He still feels kinda awkward when it comes to sex, but he’s enjoying it more, even if he still leaves it to Dee to make the first move. 

But when it comes to Dee’s kisses, he knows he’ll never get enough.

The End


End file.
